My Date with Shion
by Lady C Andrews
Summary: Allen finally asks Shion out on a date, but alas, nothing ever goes as planned. Poor Allen. [Chapter 5! Hurrah!]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Xenosaga…but I do own the game! Go me! XD

**AN**: This was supposed to be something that I did just because I wanted to entertain myself, and I decided, what the hey, I'll post it. Enjoy!

**Summary**: When you go on a date, you don't expect Gnosis, crazy people (coughAlbedocough), running from an angry mob, jumping into a river, etc. to occur…right? All the good stuff comes in later chapters.

**_

* * *

_**

My Date with Shion

_**By SapphireWhiteTigress**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter I

Allen nervously paced around the empty cabin on the Elsa. He soon stopped and took a deep breath. "Okay, uh…hey, Shion…I was, uh, wondering if…" He paused and placed a hand behind his head. "Eh, what I mean is…" He sighed, defeated. "Oh, this isn't going to work!"

"Having trouble, Allen?"

Allen turned around in alarm to find the smiling face of chaos. "C-chaos! What are you doing here?"

Chaos moved in a little closer to the Vector employee. "Just checking on you. You seem to be…struggling."

Allen blushed. "Uh, it's nothing. Really! I was just, um-"

"-Trying to find a way to ask Shion out?" Chaos gave him that all-knowing smile he seems to wear quite often.

Allen sighed. "Am I that obvious?"

The white-haired boy laughed. "Only to everyone but Shion."

The older man plopped dejectedly on one of the beds. "What am I doing wrong, chaos? I just…I really like her and I want to ask her out on a date, but I just…don't have the courage. And plus, Shion…she doesn't like me, not like that." As the sentence came to a close, Allen had buried his head within the palm of his hands.

Chaos sat on the bed directly across from Allen's, which happens to be his own. He held that friendly smile still in place. "Don't worry too much about it Allen. And I believe that Shion does have feelings for you." At this, Allen eyes brighten. Chaos chuckled. "But, don't push her. She's been through a lot."

At this, Allen's face once again fell. "I know. I wish…I wish that I can take away all this for her. She has the right to be happy…and to be with the one she loves." He whispered that last part, remembering how much she had loved Kevin.

Chaos said nothing as he watched the silent man across from him. Chaos knew that Allen needed some time to think and some time to be alone, so he silently stood up and left the cabin to join his crewmates in the restaurant.

Allen didn't even notice his friend's departure. He was so lost in his thoughts, thinking of Shion. He needed to be brave around her, like Kevin. He needed to support her, like Kevin. He needed her to love him, like how she loved Kevin. But truth be told, he wasn't Kevin. Nobody could ever take his place and no one could ever feel that hole in Shion's heart ever since Kevin…died. Not even him.

"I might as well give up while I'm ahead," He murmured, supposedly to himself, and he wasn't expecting an answer. That was, until he got one.

"Give up on what?" Jr. asked as he stood in the doorway with his arms crossed.

Allen, startled, jumped, forgetting momentarily about the bed that was just above his head, hitting his head hard. "Ow!" He grabbed his now throbbing head and groaned in pain. "Jr.!"

Jr. grinned, obviously enjoying seeing the pain flash in Allen's eyes at startling him. "That's my name. So, what are you giving up?"

Allen, still rubbing his head, shrugged. "Uh, nothing."

"Didn't sound like nothing," Jr. scratched the top of his red hair. "Wait, let me guess, this has something to do with Shion, right?"

Allen sighed, throwing himself down on his bed, the pain finally subsiding. "Why is it that everyone knows about this?"

Jr., still standing in the doorway, smirked. "You aren't exactly keeping your feelings a secret, you know. Everyone knows about it. Except for Shion, of course."

"Same thing chaos said." He sighed once more, and noticed, that he's been doing that a lot lately.

Jr. finally moved from the door and in the same spot chaos sat only moments before. "You wanna know my theory, though?"

Allen shrugged, leading his back flat on the bed, and placing an arm over his forehead. "What theory?"

"Well, I think that Shion doesn't notice your effort in getting her attention because she doesn't **_want_** to notice." Jr. said.

Allen sat up quickly for that one, maybe a little too quickly as he suddenly felt dizzy. "Huh…what?" He shook his head to rid himself of the dizzy spell.

Jr. crossed his arms. "You heard me. I think that she's afraid to let anyone in. Especially you."

The older man frowned. "Was that supposed to make me feel better?"

Jr.'s grinned return in a second. "Nope, just tellin' how it is. But don't let that stop you. You should ask her out on a small date or something. See, yesterday, I asked MOMO if she would go out to the park with me, and she gleefully accepted! It's not that hard, even for someone like you!"

Allen frown deepened. "Thanks." He replied sarcastically. "And that's because MOMO already likes you."

Jr.'s eyes widen. "What!"

Now it was Allen's turn to grin. "Yeah."

Jr. quickly stood up. "Well, uh, yeah, gotta run!" He raced to the door, only stopping for a second. "And good luck!" And with that, he was gone.

Allen stared after him. "Yeah…I'll need it."

Once again, he was left alone to his solitude. Who would've guessed that love could be so…complicated? Well, nothing was ever easy, and that includes the emotion known as love. How did he get himself into this?

Ah yes, now he remembered. It was staring into those deep green eyes for the first time when he started to have his infatuation. No, not infatuation, he fell and fell hard.

And not before long, another visitor interrupted his thoughts. This one was the cute, little, female Realian known as MOMO. MOMO gently knocked on the door, waiting to be granted permission to enter. After given the permission, she trotted in, carrying a small tray in her hands.

"Hi, Allen! I thought you might want something to eat. You weren't at lunch." MOMO sat the tray down on the bed, next to Allen. Allen smiled in thanks, not really having an appetite.

"Thanks, MOMO." Instantly, MOMO knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" She asked, worriedly.

Allen forced a smile, to ease the girl's fears. "Nothing, just a lot on my mind."

MOMO eyes brighten when realization drawn. "Oh, okay! Wanna talk about it?" She sat down on the same bed the two before her sat on. What was this? Come visit Allen day and learn all about his miserable obsession with his chief? He berated himself, knowing that all they wanted to do was help.

"Eh, okay…" But before he could say anything more, MOMO spoke.

"It's about Shion, isn't it?"

Gosh, what was up with everyone! He might as well have a sign on him that read 'I LIKE SHION AND DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! HELP ME! I'M MISERABLE!'

MOMO giggled at the exasperated expression on the Vector employees face. "Thought so!" She quickly sobered. "Allen, why not just tell her how you feel?"

Allen stared at her like she had just sprouted three heads and a tail. He blinked and blinked again. "Huh?" He asked dumbly, like she just asked the most ridiculous question ever known to man, and to him, she probably had.

MOMO giggled again. "Tell her how you feel. But first, you should ask her out. It has to be romantic! Every girl likes a romantic guy."

Allen, still at a lost, blinked once more. "Romantic?"

MOMO nodded. "Mm-hmm! Have a nice candle-light dinner, give her roses and – and chocolates! And, uh, just be you! I'll even help!"

Finally snapping out of it, Allen asked, "You…will?"

"Of course! I know just the restaurant, too! It's one of the finest of Second Miltia, or so I heard, that's what Mister Gaignun told me, anyway. But I'm sure it's great! And…and…and…" She stopped, placing a small hand under her chin to think.

Allen laughed. "It's okay, MOMO. Thanks though."

MOMO nodded excitedly. "Sure, Allen! I always love to help a friend!" She stood up, gave Allen a quick hug, before leaving the room.

After five minutes, and sure that there would be no more distraction, he sat deep in thought. He did plan to ask Shion out…but the tricky part was…**_how_**?

* * *

Well, that's it for the first chapter. What'cha thought? Should I continue or stop while I'm ahead? This was my first ever Xenosaga story! I apology if the characters were out of character, but I've only played the game two times (second time, I skipped through most of the scenes). I hope everyone liked it. It's Allen and Shion! (Later on) My favorite Xenosaga couple! XD Erhem…anyway…please review? No flames, please? Thanks! Forgive mistakes, I have excuses!

_**-SapphireWhiteTigress**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Do I own it? Yeah, and my mother is wife to Bill Gates.

**Summary**: Allen decides to finally ask Shion out…sorta. In a letter, actually. Will she accept? And who's creeping around the **_Durandal_**?

**Author's Note**: Here's chapter 2! That didn't take long, now did it? Enjoy!

_**

* * *

**_

My Date with Shion  
_**By SapphireWhiteTigress**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

_The Durandal  
__Two days after chapter 1  
__Noon_

Allen looked at the girl in front of him and took a deep breath, handing her a letter. The contents in this letter and the answer will change his life forever, either for the better or the worst. He just hoped that for once fate was on his side. He stared the girl straight in the eyes, trying to calm his overreacting nerves.

"Okay…you remember the plan, right?" He asked, a little too nervously.

MOMO nodded. "Yep! I'll give Shion this letter and…uh, try to reason with her to go out with you!"

Allen nodded, but he was having second thoughts. He didn't want Shion to go out with him because he got a 12 (he assumed) year old girl to talk her into it. He wanted Shion to go out with him because she wanted to. But, alas, that was unlikely to happen. Poor Allen.

MOMO, seeming to have read his thoughts, giggled. "Don't worry, Allen! I'm sure she'll say yes and love your letter! You wrote that poem, right?"

Allen blushed, remembering that he stayed up all night to write Shion a special poem that came from his heart. Now, let me remind you that Allen is no poet, but it doesn't hurt to try something new, right? And rhyming can be such a headache, but he tried his best (which never seems to be good enough) and it came straight from the heart (which no one seems to appreciate anymore). He just prayed that Shion would like the letter and the additional poem. What girl didn't? It was, after all, romantic. Or so he thought.

"Yeah…" He said, rubbing the back of his head as he always did when he's nervous about something. He straightened up. "So, when will you give it to her?"

"Right now!" And with that said, MOMO ran down the hall and towards Shion's room, not before running pass Ziggy, though.

The cyborg glanced at the running MOMO and then back to Allen. He decided not to ask and went on his way to the maintenance room, walking pass Allen.

He paused and looked at Allen.

Allen was beginning to feel unnerved by the cyborg's creepy gaze. "Uh…" He started, but was cut off when Ziggy started to speak.

"Good luck." He said in his monotonous voice and left, leaving a bewildered Vector employee behind.

Allen blinked and blinked again. It finally registered what he was wishing him luck for and his arms fell loose to his sides. He heaved a long sigh. "Even Ziggy…"

* * *

MOMO skipped down the hall that leads to Shion's room, her arms swinging around her as she carried that letter that she was supposed to deliver to Shion. She hummed a soft tune she heard the other day that she really liked.

On her way down the hall, she noticed a small creature sprawled out on the ground. She gasped and run to it, kneeling down beside it. "Oh! It's a puppy! What happened to you?" She asked, lifting the creature into her arms. "Wow, it's so…warm and soft. A real puppy? I've never seen a real one before…I though they all were gone…"

The creature whimpered in pain.

"Oh! You're hurt!" She said, obviously stating the obvious. Thank you, Miss Obvious.

"Hey! What did you do!" A female voice yelled from behind her.

MOMO turned around with the puppy in her arms. "Huh? I just found it like this. I don't know what happened to it. Is it yours?" MOMO asked the girl that stood a few feet from her.

The girl looked to be about 13. She had long brown hair and deep forest green eyes. She wore regular jeans and a pink tee-shirt with a yellow flower on it. She was glaring angrily at the young Realian.

"Yes! She's my puppy, what did you do to her!" She demanded again.

MOMO glanced at the poor pup. "I didn't do anything. I'll take her to the medical wing, if you like."

The girl crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes as she studied MOMO. After a moment, she spoke. "You're a Realian, aren't you?"

MOMO hesitantly nodded. "Yes, I'm an Observational Realian. Why do you ask?"

The girl shrugged. "You look like one. You're not bad, are you? You didn't hurt my dog, did you? 'Cause, if you did…"

MOMO quickly interrupted her. "No, no! I'm not bad at all! Realians aren't bad! And I didn't hurt you dog! Why would you think something like that?"

The girl continued to glare. "That's none of your business! Just…just take my dog to the medical wing, now!" With a huff, the girl turned around and left.

MOMO looked down at the poor creature. "What was that all about…?" She asked quietly, making her way to the medical wing on the Durandal.

The letter she was supposed to give to Shion lied forgotten on the floor in the middle of the hallway.

_**

* * *

**_

Durandal  
_**Allen's room  
**__**2:05 PM**_

Allen paced the floor of his room. All that was on his mind was the letter, the invitation, and Shion. Did she get the letter? How did she react? Did she accept or did she decline? Did she enjoy the poem, laughed at it, or looked at it in disgust? Oh! So many questions! And no one was here to answer them for him.

He sighed deeply and fell down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. MOMO should've been back by now with an answer. It was over two hours since he have sent the little Realian out to give Shion his letter. What could've taken her so long to get back?

Maybe Shion wouldn't accept the invitation and MOMO didn't want to upset him? Maybe she was still trying to get Shion to go with him? Or maybe MOMO got sidetracked?

He didn't know.

Well, sitting here in his room isn't going to solve anything. Maybe he should go to the park area and clear his head. Yeah, that'll be nice. He'll just go to the park for a few minutes to sort things out and maybe he'll run into MOMO on the way.

With that thought, he got up and left his room to go to the park area. Maybe he'll run into Shion too…Or maybe not.

_**

* * *

**_

Durandal  
_**Down the hall from Shion's room**_

A shadowy figure crept unseeingly through the halls until it reached the abandon letter that was on the ground. He picked it up and unfolded it, a dark smirk on his face. He read the letter.

_Dearest Shion,_

_Before you say no, give me a chance, please? There are a few things I would like to tell you. Believe me, I've tried to tell you these things in the past, but every time I got the chance, either one of three things occurred: 1.) Someone interrupts, 2.) We're being attacked, or 3.) You ignore me. Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me later on this evening so I can finally express to you what I'm feeling and what I want to say. It's not easy keeping all this inside and I know that you don't really like the idea of mixing business with pleasure or co-workers dating, but can we be friends, at least this one time? I would really like that. And who knows, maybe you would too! Uh, I'm rambling, sorry. But please, consider meeting with me at the Shooting Star at 6 o'clock tonight. I'll be waiting and I hope to see you there._

_Love,_

_Allen_

_PS: I've written a little poem for you. I hope you like it. MOMO said poetry is a good way to express your feelings, so I decided to give it a shot. Here goes…_

_I Just Want to Say – By Allen Ridgley to Shion Uzuki_

_What can I say?  
__What can I do?  
__I keep trying to get next to you  
__But something always goes astray  
__How do I feel?  
__Is this all real?  
__I keep wishing for you to listen to me  
__Just listen to my plea  
__Can you really see me?  
__Am I just a ghost to you?  
__I'm down on my knee  
__I want you to see  
__I want to know what's true  
__What can I say?  
__What can I do?  
__I want you to know  
__That I really love you_

The figure stared at the letter in shock and disgust. He knew who it was from and who it was supposed to be for…but this, the contents of this letter, was the last thing he expected. Who knew that…this Allen…could be so sickeningly romantic? Ah, such sentimental bull.

He was contemplating rather or not if he should just toss the letter out, but than he got an idea.

He got an evil idea.

This figure (who is still unnamed, but I'm pretty sure you all know who by now) got an evilly good idea (ah, such a combination).

He was going to give Shion this letter (indirectly, of course) and destroy the date!

Oh, how evil he was.

He silently crept up to Shion's closed door and slipped the letter under it before disappearing into the shadows once more.

Oh, it was good to be evil.

* * *

When I got the first chapter out, I haven't played Xenosaga: Episode II, but now since I do have it, and am playing it, I should probably clarify a few things. One, obviously, this is before Xenosaga: Episode II, so no upgraded Elsa (though, it does look totally cool), no…uh, knowing about the past Gaignun, Jr., and Albedo had… (Albedo was…weird…and such a spoiler here: crybaby. Lol) And, uh…yeah. As a matter of fact, Xenosaga II probably won't even take place, considering that, well, Shion is still the same towards Poor Allen… (yes, Poor Allen, or sometimes, PA, is his new nickname from me)

Other than that, I hoped you enjoy chapter 2! Stick around for chapter 3!

Also, I know the letter Allen wrote seemed to be a little…Out of Character, but you gotta admit, when you're writing something, you seem to act the way you **_want_** to and not the way you are. (I know I do) It's easier in most ways, too. Anyways, review, please.

Oh, yeah, about that poem. At first, I was just gonna have something like: "Roses are red, Violets are blue, I like you a lot, go out with me?" You know, to stick with the humor. But, I think this one is really romantic and I like it better. Took me a while to figure something good out, though. At first, I was gonna have something stupid and corny like: "You are the light that brightens the darkest of nights" and "blah, blah, blah". Well, until next time!

_**-SapphireWhiteTigress-**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Nah, not this time, 'cause, if I did…I'd be making an anime out of it by now…and a movie…**_/insane laughter/_**

**Summary**: Allen's been given a warning, but what does it mean?

**Author's Note**: This chapter kinda wrote itself, seriously. I had something totally different planned…and this came out instead. Enjoy!

_**

* * *

**_

My Date with Shion  
_**By SapphireWhiteTigress**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

_Durandal  
__Park Area  
__3:30 PM_

Allen was sitting on one of the benches with each of his arms draped on the back of the seat, his head hanged low. He had his eyes closed, and anyone who saw him would think him to be asleep. But sleep was the furthest thing from this young man's mind. Six o'clock was fast approaching and he still didn't know if Shion would go out with him.

Then he remembered that poem. Oh, that poem…what possessed him to write such a thing? Just thinking about it made him embarrassed. What did Shion think?

Maybe this whole date thing was a bad idea. Yeah, maybe he should just go to his room and hide under the bed for the rest of eternity. The idea sounded tempting, but Shion has always been telling him to 'be a man'. He is a man…he is, after all, in love with his chief. You'll have to be man to fall in love with someone like her. A man, or completely crazy.

It was probably the latter.

"Yeah," He spoke out loud, barely audible. "Crazy in love."

"So, its love, is it?" A soft voice spoke from the right of his shoulder.

Allen's head snapped up and his eyes opened wide. He looked to his right and saw no one there. He stood and glanced all around him, finding no one again (AN: Hi no one! I'm there!). The whole park was deserted, not even the usual occupants were there today. He never really noticed when everyone left. Seeing no one, he plopped back down on the bench.

"Great, now I'm hearing things." He sighed and placed his head in his hands.

"Maybe Allen is…" The voice whispered in his ear. Allen snapped his head around and still nothing met his gaze. "…or maybe Allen isn't." The voice continued.

"Who are you?" He asked, getting a bad feeling about this.

"Who am I, indeed? There's so much that young Allen must learn…" It whispered like a gentle wind, brushing against Allen's face.

"Learn what?" Allen felt strange talking to someone that wasn't there. "Where…are you?"

The voice chuckled. "I am everywhere, yet nowhere."

And Allen hated riddles.

"What do you want?"

"Allen must protect her."

He blinked. Her? "Who?"

The voice chuckled again. "Who indeed? Allen must keep her from the upcoming danger. Allen must become a man."

Allen frowned. "What's that supposed to mean? I am a man!"

"Allen isn't a man. He knows no meaning of the word."

Allen crossed his arms. "Why are you talking about me as if I'm not even here?"

"Allen sounds frustrated. Anger will surely get him in trouble."

Allen was getting annoyed. Where was this person? Or…was it not a person? "Who…or **_what_** are you?" He repeated, putting more demand in it.

"I am everything, yet nothing."

Another riddle. Who is this person, really? Allen stared out the window that overlooked the Kukai Foundation.

"What do you want from me?" He asked, not taking his eyes away from the landscape below.

"She needs Allen. Allen needs her. Allen must protect her."

"Protect who from what?"

"Allen must protect her…from herself." And everything went calm and that was when Allen realized that the voice, whoever it was, was gone.

The words replayed again and again in his mind. He has to protect someone from…their self? Who is he supposed to protect? Couldn't Mr. Voice be more specific?

Of course not, everyone wants to make life hard for poor Allen. He sighed in aggravation and got up to leave. Maybe he'll figure it out later.

On the bright side of things, it brought his mind away from Shion.

_

* * *

Durandal  
__Shion's Room  
3:55 PM_

Shion Uzuki, chief commander of the First Diversion, and the current obsession of her subordinate, Allen Ridgley, lied in her bed awake. She wasn't tired, not even attempting to take a little cat-nap, as she would usually do. She just allowed her mind to wander about.

It was strange. She just recently received a letter from Allen. Never in all her life had she received such a thing. She read it three times before collapsing on her bed. The letter was still attached to her hand, for she hadn't released it since she picked it up an hour ago.

It surprised her when she found the letter on the floor of her room when she had entered after visiting some of the people in Sector 26 of the Kukai Foundation. But the contents of that letter surprised and shocked her more.

She knew Allen liked her. And she figure if she could push him away and ignore his attempts, he would forget about her and move on. But the thought of Allen leaving her scared her and she doesn't even know why.

He wasn't supposed to fall in love with her. She wasn't supposed to fall in love with him. She **_can't _**love him.

Not because they work together.

Not because he whines a lot (only because he fears for her).

Not because she doesn't want to.

But because everyone she ever loved or cared for died.

And she didn't want Allen to suffer the same fate. That's why she always pushed him away, yelled at him, and ignored his discreet proclamation of love. She thought it was, perhaps, a passing stage he was going through. Just a simple crush.

A crush. That term sounded so…childish. And come to think of it…would someone who had just a crush, a simple infatuation with you, would willing follow you to the ends of the Universe?

Allen would do just that. Even though he tries to talk her out of crazy situations, he would still follow her no matter what. He was either really crazy or really devoted.

Maybe a little bit of both.

Oh…going back to that letter…It was, in all honesty, the sweetest darn thing she's ever gotten – from anyone.

She had no idea that Allen could write poetry…

Now, the bigger question is: Should she go or not?

Oh, decisions, decision! So many things to decide and do…

She lifted the letter up to look at it once more, reading the poem over again.

'_I want you to know  
__That I really love you'_

She sighed and turned over on her side, her back facing the large window in her room.

What to do…what to do? She didn't want to say no and hurt Allen anymore she had already. But saying yes could hurt him even more.

Maybe she would go…tell him that it wouldn't work out, pretend she didn't feel the same…and everything will be back to normal, right?

Yeah, keep telling yourself that.

_

* * *

Medical Bay  
__4:15 PM_

MOMO watched as the veterinarians bandaged the poor puppy up. She was happy to know that the puppy was going to be okay. She would have to find that girl once the pup was up and about.

Who was that girl, anyway? She's never seen her before…maybe someone from the other side of the foundation? Than why would she be here?

Oh well, she'll think about it later.

But she'll miss the puppy when she is returned home. She even gave her a name.

Cupcake. It's cute.

She stared longingly at the dog and wished that she could have one, but knew that that was impossible. Especially a real puppy. One, she had no idea what they ate and two, she couldn't with her current life drama.

Example being Albedo.

But as she looked at the puppy, she couldn't help but feel that she was forgetting something…but what?

And than it hit her like a sack of bricks.

The letter!

* * *

There! Chapter 3's up. Aren't ya happy? I know I am! 

That figure almost sounds like Ansem off of Kingdom Hearts. "You've come so far, but understand so little."

Oh, yeah, also, I'm afraid that I won't be able to do a KOS-MOS/chaos thing. I fear that I won't be able to portray them as they should be…**_/sighs/_** Sorry. But…I guess I could try…if they find themselves in the story…probably for some random scene or something…anyway, review, please! Thanks to everyone who reviewed already! I LUV YOU GUYS!

_**SapphireWhiteTigress**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Same as the last three chapters. Nothing changed.

**Summary**: And…stuff happens! XD

**Author's Note**: I am so sorry this took forever to get out! Everything's been so hectic here! Especially with the computer situation. My computer died, and than I got stuck with one of my brothers old, crappy, stupid, worthless, etc, etc, computer, which I hated with a passion, and than, miraculously my computer was revived back to its normal state (like, three weeks after it died. I so stupid. **-slaps forehead-**)And it took me a day to finally get all my applications and crap on here and another day to remember that I was actually writing a story (on top of that, it took me at least a month or two to post it up! I'm lazy. And I re-edited it.). Lol. Enjoy!

--------------------------

_**My Date With Shion  
**__**By SapphireWhiteTigress**_

--------------------------

**Chapter 4**

Allen was nervous beyond anyone's comprehension. It was now going on 5:30, half an hour before the time when he was supposed to meet Shion for dinner. He was ready to go out, had his suit, rose, and everything, but yet, he still didn't know if she'll go out with him! It was nerve-wracking!

'_Okay, Allen, calm down. Take slow, deep breaths. Nothing to worry about, the worst that could happen is Shion not accepting…and than my life will be shattered!'_ Allen thought frantically as a long stream of tears rolled down his face.

"Oh! What am I gonna do!" He cried out, placing his hands over his watery eyes. "I mean, why would Shion want to go out with someone like me when she could have anyone in the federation! Like, Tony, or Hammer, heck, even Captain Mathews!" He paused and made a sick face. "Maybe not Captain Mathews…" He sighed and slouched down in his chair as depression took over his form.

Shion's an attractive, smart, brave, independent woman who didn't need anyone. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind, take on the Gnosis, or anything! He would do anything to have her strength.

He placed his head in his hands and sighed in frustration, the feeling to cry overpowering him. _'Oh, Allen, who are you kidding? Man, I can't even stand up for what I believe in, let alone for the woman I love…My life's a living hel—'_

"Hello!" A voice broke him from his depressing thoughts.

Allen glanced up to see…some random person whom he have no idea. "Uh….?"

The random person only grinned. "Hey, do I know you from somewhere?" He raised an eyebrow and plopped down next to Allen. "I could've sworn I've seen you around…"

Allen could only blink, wondering how in the world did this guy entered his room. "Um…?"

The man only laughed. "Ah, a man of very few words, huh? Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Christopher Tabasco, and I was wondering around when I heard some shouting. It sounded like you're in need of some help, my friend!" Christopher stuck his hand out for the confused Allen to shake.

Allen stared from Chris's hand to his face back to his hand, slowly taking it and shaking. "I'm…Allen Ridgeley."

Chris's eyes lit up in recognition. "Oh! Now I remember where I've seen you from! You're with the crew on that Elsa ship, and not only that, you're with that famous lady, Shion is it? Real purdy gal, you got there." Christopher chuckled. "Are you two dating?"

Allen would've choked if he was drinking something, but you really don't need to drink to choke nowadays, so, Allen choked on air. He coughed and banged his chest a few times to allow air back into his lungs.

Christopher raised a light brown eyebrow. "You okay?"

Allen nodded. "Um…yeah."

The new guy slowly nodded. "So, are you two dating?"

Allen swallowed the lump that form in his throat. "Um, no…not really…I mean, uh, it's…complicated."

Christopher blinked. "Complicated? How?"

Allen really didn't feel like talking to a guy whose last name was Tabasco, but, it didn't seem like he was ever going to leave him alone. "Well, it's like this…I've been in love with Shion for three years now, almost four, and she hasn't really noticed me. All she sees when she looks at me is a subordinate, someone who just works with her. Ever since a particular incident some years ago, she's closed herself off from ever falling in love again." Allen took a deep breath.

Christopher remained silent as he allowed Allen to finish talking. He was very interested in what the poor man had to say.

"Well, ever since this whole thing started, I've fallen more in love with her and even tried to show her that, but she turns a blind-eye on me…I dunno, maybe it's me? Maybe I'm not what she wants…" He wanted to jump into his bed and brawl his eyes out, but he couldn't do that. Men don't cry! Especially men that want to impress the chief.

"I've, um, gave a friend a letter to hand to the chief, but that was a while ago, and I haven't seen either of them since. I don't know if she'll meet me at the _Shooting Star_ at six or not! It's so…frustrating!"

Christopher nodded and glanced at his watch. "Perhaps you should get ready?"

Allen sighed. "What's the point? She probably isn't going to come…"

Christopher smiled and winked. "Only time will tell my friend. I have no doubt in my mind that your lady friend is going to show up."

"What makes you so…confident?"

"It's what comes naturally." Christopher stood up and dusted his pants out of habit. "Believe in yourself, Allen. You're a good guy, she'll be crazy if she doesn't go." He turned towards the door. "I should be going now, the misses is going to have my head if I'm not back home soon. You know, my turn to cook dinner. You take care."

"You too. And, um, thanks, for listening!" Allen waved as Christopher Tabasco, the most random person he met, left the room, and possibly, his life, forever.

Allen glanced at his watch. It was only 5:55….

5:55!

Allen's eyes grew wide as he hastily rushed around his room to get ready.

After getting dressed in a blue tux (the restaurant was formalwear only), he dashed from the room, stopped, backtracked, and checked his appearance in the mirror by the door. Everything was in place (he hoped), and he ran from his room, with only two seconds to spare.

>>>>>>>

_Five Seconds Later…_

It was now the time of reckoning, the moment of truth, a time where Allen's faith will be decided. There was no backing out now. No hiding under his bed. No one to run to. It was now that he will become a man. Not just any man, mind you, the man that will take Shion Uzuki out on a date!

He took a deep breath and softly knocked on her door. Five seconds in waiting, Allen was ready to run and never heard from again. After another five seconds ticked away, Allen closed his eyes and inhale deeply.

She wasn't going to come. He's world have been shattered. She didn't like him. She didn't want anything to do with him. He was crushed. He was useless, and now he will drink his life away.

What's a life when you don't have the girl you love spend it with you?

As he turned, crestfallen, the door to Shion's room opened, bringing him to a halt. He took another deep breath. Eyes still closed, and turned around, apology ready. "Uh, chief, I'm sorry for disturbing you but…I…" He trailed off as he opened his eyes to see the most gorgeous sight he had ever had the pleasure to witness.

Standing in front of him was Shion, but not the Shion he known for three, almost four years, but a very different, _very_ feminine, Shion Uzuki. Her hair was loose, flowing down her bare back, her glasses were gone from her face, she was dressed in a shimmering blue dress that really complimented her eyes and she wore the most beautiful smile in the world of history. Allen was enticed by her mesmerizing beauty and all he could do was stare.

Shion found herself appreciating the way Allen was taking her in. She smiled at him. "Allen?" She said, hoping that that would break him from the spell.

Allen blinked at someone saying his name and shook his head. _'Okay, bad thoughts…naughty thoughts…ah! The perverted side of me is taking over!_' He took a deep, steady breath to calm his raging hormones and nervousness.

"Um, so…ready?"

Shion nodded and took his arm.

'_Today is the happiest day of my life! Shion is actually going out with me! ME! Allen Ridgeley, you are the man! I could be attacked by Gnosis and that couldn't even ruin my day!'_

>>>>>>>>>>

_6:05PM  
The Shooting Star_

The _Shooting Star_ was one of the most exquisite dinning restaurants in the Foundation. The outside was impressive with its long red carpet, trailing to the golden-rim double doors. The building reached at least 6 stories high with balcony booths and a rotating top, where customers can see all of the Foundation in one seating (as long as you don't have motion sickness).

To say that Shion was amaze would be an understatement. She turned to Allen with a questionable look in her eyes. "This must cost a fortune! How did you…?"

Allen smiled sheepishly. "It was a favor, actually…"

Shion nodded, still a little suspicious. "What kind of favor?"

"Eh, well…Remember Steve? The Professor's 'sidekick'? He has this friend of a friend and…well, I got a discount. And I've been doing a few…side jobs."

Shion was impressed. Even a discount looked like it would still cost an arm and a leg. She quickly checked Allen just to make sure he still had his (arm and leg, that is).

Allen gestured towards the door where the doorman was holding it open for them. "Shall we?"

Shion nodded and so, the two walked together in the restaurant, and nearly fainted at the sight it behold. It was as if the walls were made from pure gold, glistering in the light from the chandeliers that hung high above in the ceiling. Tables dotted the first floor with red and white tablecloths and a grand stairway led up to the higher floors. In the center of the room was a small stage where a man, playing on a shimmering white baby grand piano, allowed soft, smoothing music flow around the room. The whole sight was so breathtaking and…wonderful!

As they waited to be seated, they noticed all the rich and popular people engaged in conversation and eating wonderful meals. No doubt that this place gets good reviews (as a good story—I mean—restaurant should).

After only waiting for a few seconds, a waiter came to show them to a table that they had on reserve. Their table was on one of the higher floors, on a balcony that overlooked the beach and the 'ocean' that surrounded it. With the sun setting in the distance, the water looked like diamonds glittering. It was so beautiful and Shion couldn't believe that she was here, witnessing all this with Allen.

Allen, then, did something that surprised her, and pulled out her seat for her. Why was that so surprising? Well, nobody has ever done that for her. Ever. Allen sure impressed her tonight. Not only had he brought her to the most fanciest and romantic places in the Foundation, but he was also being a gentleman. Bonus points for Allen.

As they waited to be served, across the restaurant a familiar new face set, looking at the a book. Next to him set a small woman with brown hair, dressed in an evening gown, and three children sat with them.

At this current moment, the woman was really fussing out her husband, much to the kids' enjoyment. "Honestly, Chris! How can you burn **_spaghetti_** in under five minutes?"

Chris sheepishly sweatdropped. "Dear, please, settle down…You know I can't cook. I don't know why you insist that I keep trying."

His wife, Megan, rubbed her aching head. "Chris, the reason why I keep making you cook dinner once a week is so that you can learn how to be a decent cook!"

The oldest child, who was twelve-years-old snickered. Mark, as the boy was named. "Mom, if dad hadn't learned in the fifteen years you've guys been married, then he's never gonna learn!"

Christopher sweatdropped. "Thanks Mark, for that little…input."

"No problem, dad!"

Chris shrugged. "And plus, you know I never learned to cook while growing up with my ten sisters."

His two daughters, Christina, who was five, and Catherine, who was eight, giggled as the waitress came over to give them their meals (Yes, they even serve kids!).

Megan glared at her children, immediately hushing them up and turned her eyes back to Chris. "Honey, we can't keep eating here every night you screw up dinner."

Chris was already knee deep in his shrimp casserole. "I know, dear, but…" He slurped up his food. "But…I thought it'll be nice to…" He made a loud crunching sound as he chewed before continuing. "That it'll be nice." He burped, but that didn't slow his eating down. "To come here tonight." He quickly cast a glance over to Allen's table.

Megan stared at him in disgust. "Honestly!"

The kids giggled as they watched their parents. They would openly admit that their parents are funnier to watch than Comedy Central.

Back with Allen, they were finally being served. Now, Allen was starting to feel like a nervous wreck. He finally managed to get Shion to come with him, but now what he was supposed to do? He's never been out on a date before! Okay, maybe there was this one time in High School, but meeting the school mascot and having her leave before they went inside wasn't really considered a date. Hey! The school mascot was a real cute ballerina! The Lumbrook Ballerinas. Gosh, the football team got teased a lot. Eh, don't ask.

As they waited for their food to come, Allen nervously glanced around, hoping inspiration will hit him. But, thankfully, Shion decided to break the ice.

"Is this your first time at a place like this?" She asked.

Well, at least the question wasn't 'is this your first time on a date like this?' either way, both the answers would be the same. He nodded his head. "Um, yeah. Is it yours?

Shion blushed (and Allen instantly fell heads-over-heels (again)). "Yeah."

And once more, it was silent, except for the buzzing murmurs of other occupants. Shion stared at the open ocean, admiring it for what it was. She wish she could be as calm and free-willed as the ocean. To have a life without worry, to be who she was and not afraid. To love whoever she wanted and not regret it.

But, truth be told, that was unlikely to happen so long as KOS-MOS, the Gnosis, and the Zohar are around. She sighed and Allen quickly picked up on her distress.

"Shion, are you okay?" He asked, worry and concern deep within his voice.

Shion turned to face him and he was momentarily surprise to see glistering tears in her beautiful eyes.

Allen was at a lost of what to say. "Shion…?" He asked, his eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

Shion wiped at her eyes. "I'm sorry, Allen. I haven't really been appreciative to you, have I?"

Allen blinked in confusion. "Um, it's okay, chief…" He said, scratching the back of his neck.

Shion glared angrily at the wall behind him. "Allen, we're out on a date, not at work. There isn't any need to keep referring to me as your 'chief'."

Allen gulped and nodded, clearly afraid of the storm known as Shion Uzuki. Shion eyes dropped to the table, just as their food was being served, but they didn't notice the waiter who huffily left after he got their food on the table.

"Allen…" She started.

Allen ears perked up. "Um, yes, Shion?"

"I'm sorry." She never looked up at him as she poked around with her food.

Allen sighed in mild-depression. He nervously (more like scared), placed his hand on top of Shion's. This brought Shion's attention up to his face. "Shion, there isn't any reason to be sorry. I brought you here so you could relax, not reflect on pass mistakes or pain."

Shion smiled a watery smile. "I know, but…I'm really sorry, Allen." She glanced at her plate before glancing up at Allen again. "I know what you've been doing for me, Allen. I know that out of everyone, you've been there for me and you're the one that is often most worried. But…why?" She asked, genuinely confused.

"Why? Because, as your subordinate--" He started, but Shion cut him off.

"No, why do you love me?" She asked, clearing shocking him.

Allen's heart started to pound in his head and his blood ran cold. The heat rose to his face and he almost passed out. "Why…I…? Uh…well, um…" He was so flustered, he couldn't speak correctly.

Fortunately, or very much un-so, a loud scream came from the beach below. Both looked at each other in confusion before running to the railing and glancing down. Below, there were a group of people and…

"A Gnosis!"

>>>>>>>>>

I apologize once more about getting this out decades late! Anyways, ah, that lovely date was only interrupted by a Gnosis…how…original. I also apologize for any OOCness.

Also, I'm proud to say that I like Christopher and you're probably wondering where the heck he came from. Well, I'm wondering the same thing. He's magic, appearing out of nowhere. bows Please, good reviews mean a good (and regularly updated) story! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: Wow, finally an update, huh? I know, it took forever. Sorry, you can check out my profile for more information. But, you need not wait any longer for the fic, for I have finally gotten out chapter 5 to...

_**My Date with Shion  
**__**By SapphireWhiteTigress**_

**Chapter 5**

Down on the streets, a random Gnosis was running amok. You know the one. The big ugly one with the...with the...big and ugly...thing. Anyway, it was one of those gray, big and ugly, **_solid_** Gnosis that lived to terrorize the people of the Foundation.

Shion cursed her luck at having to find a Gnosis while unprepared. Allen wanted to cry out in frustration and pull out all his hair. Magically, though, Shion pulled out her electric weapon that she uses to kill off these damnable creatures.

Then, Shion underwent a transformation that was similar to that of Sailor Moon's. Allen was utterly speechless as he witness the transformation. He had no idea that Shion could do that! She was so mesmerizing and goddess-like and she looked completely naked. The blood instantly rushed to his face (and other areas) at the thought of a naked Shion. Bad Allen!

She jumped from the fourth floor balcony and landed swiftly in front of the Gnosis with not a single scratch. She was ready to take this Gnosis down, and believe it or not, the Gnosis was ready to tear her limb from limb.

Allen stood amazed at having just seen the woman he longed for jump from the fourth floor balcony and land like an acrobat on the ground below. She was just so amazing! He would gawk at her all day, if it wasn't for the fact that she might need him. He stared at the railing on the fourth floor of the restaurant and contemplated if he could jump like his beloved Shion. He slowly backed up to give himself some running room before making a dash towards the railing and...stopping. On second thought...he turned around and ran down the stairs. He wasn't that crazy.

He ran around the side to see Shion finishing off the Gnosis and dusting her hands. Allen sighed in relief, but yet...he felt sadden that Shion had no need for him. He was about to go to her and make sure she was alright when he notice that there was another Gnosis sneaking up behind her, ready to move in for the final kill.

Why hadn't she notice it yet?

Allen gasped as the Gnosis posed, ready to kill her and by the time Shion was aware of the creature behind her, it was too late.

"Shion!" Allen yelled in fear for her life and ran, reaching out to her.

Shion was vaguely aware of someone shouting out her name and...

Everything went black.

----

Allen was exhausted. All he wanted to do was sleep...sleep, what a good idea sleep was. Maybe he could sleep forever. He shivered. He was cold. Very cold. Why was it so cold here? Wait...where **_is_** here? Everything was dark...could it mean...is it possible...had he died? If he had...was Shion okay? He would be happy knowing that he had given his life for her...but still... _"I'm...Am I dead? Why is everything so cold and dark...could this be...hell? What have I done to deserve to go to hell?"_

"_You've waited too late to tell the woman you love how you felt, Allen Ridgeley!" _An eerie voice whispered into his ear.

Allen was shock. _"I'm–I'm sorry!"_

There was a pause before the 'mysterious voice', which sounded oddly family, continued. _"Very well than, Allen Ridgeley. I shall grant you one more chance. Now, be gone, and remember, wait no longer!"_

Allen eyes snapped open with a start/ He gasped for air as he quickly sat up to catch his bearings. He looked around him and noticed Christopher first, who for some reason, looked like he was trying to conceal some laughter, and failing. "Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

Allen raised a confused eyebrow. "Huh?" He looked passed Chris to see Shion staring at him with concern in her eyes. He instantly jumped up and rush to her. "Shion! Thank god you're okay! What happened?"

Shion stared at him for a moment, making him very extremely uneasy, than smiled slightly. "After you pushed me away from the Gnosis, you passed out and your friend Christopher took care of it." After Allen had promptly passed out, the man known as Christopher Tabasco introduced himself to Shion and killed off the Gnosis.

Allen blinked, clearly embarrassed. "I...passed out?"

Chris laughed. "Yeah, it was quite humorous because you thought you were dead."

That mysterious voice... "That was you!" Allen yelled, mortified.

Chris nodded with his ridiculous grin. "Did you honestly think I was the devil or something?"

Allen frowned, even more embarrassed than he was five seconds ago.

Christopher's grin instantly disappeared. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I do believe we have company." He tilted his head to the side as a group of Gnosis flew towards them.

His wife, Megan, groaned in irritation. "How are they getting in?"

The four of them turned to the wall of the Foundation to see a leak where the Gnosis were getting in (yes, again...they really need to do something about that). They groaned. "Oh, great."

Christopher stood up and grabbed Allen by the arm and pulled him around the side of the building, shouting over his shoulder. "We'll be back, ladies!"

Once they were out of ear shot from the ladies, Chris let go of Allen's arm. He pulled something out of his pants pocket and held it up for Allen to see. "Do you see this?"

Allen blinked. "Uh...yeah...?"

Christopher smirked. "Good, you're going to be using it." He tossed it to the other man.

It hit Allen on the head and fell to the ground with a dull 'clonk' sound.

Chris sighed. "It's your weapon, doofus."

Allen rubbed the now growing bump on his slightly aching head and picked up the hilt. "A...hilt?"

Chris regain his ridiculous looking grin. "Not just any hilt! Go on, press the button!"

Allen took notice of a small red button on the side and pressed it. The hilt instantly turned into a glowing red sword. Allen almost dropped it again. "Huh? What is this?"

"It's a sword. You're going to be fighting with it."

Allen eyes grew large. "But–but I don't know how to fight!"

"Oh, stop being such a baby, Allen." Christopher crossed his arms. "Now, listen to me. From what you told me earlier, you're in love with Shion, correct?" Allen nodded. "And you would do anything to protect her, am I right?" Allen nodded again. "That means fighting for her. You shouldn't let your woman fight at all."

Allen blushed. "But, it's not that simple...she fights because of who she is and what she believes in. She's a very strong and independent woman. She doesn't need someone like me to fight for her." He sighed, making himself depressed again. "And besides, I'm not very good at fighting. I can't even fight off space bugs." (Beware of the giant space spider)

"Allen, honestly. Fighting for someone and willingly to give your life is a sure proof of your love. I'll fight the gods in heaven if that means Megan will be alright." Christopher truly did love his wife more than life itself, and he would do anything for her.

Allen stared at his weapon. "Everyday, I try to be there for her and protect her from danger, but she pushes me away. She ignores me..."

Christopher rolled his eyes. "Allen, if she wanted nothing to do with you, why on the Foundation would she be out with you right now?"

Allen started to think. Maybe Shion did see him as more than a subordinate. Why else would she be out with him today? This gave him renewed hope. "You're right."

"Of course I'm right, now, we have a battle to win! Let's go out there and show these Gnosis what you're made of!" Christopher pushed Allen back to where Shion was waiting. Surprisingly, the Gnosis still haven't made they way to where the three (Megan went back inside the restaurant with her children) were waiting.

"Shion!" Allen ran up beside her, sword drawn.

Shion blinked in shock at seeing her co-worker, and friend, ready for battle. "Allen, what are you doing here? You could get hurt!"

Allen narrowed his eyes at the Gnosis and tried to look manly. It kinda worked. "Don't worry about me, I would do anything to protect you, Shion. Even if it means I have to give up my own life. I will fight in the name of love!" And he charge at the Gnosis, swinging wildly.

Shion stood speechless as she watched Allen charge into battle. Christopher was particularly rolling on the floor, Megan softly smile at the romance of it all, their three kids, having to stay inside on mother's orders, poked their heads through the door, and the Gnosis was staring stupidly at the charging man.

"AYYYYEEE!" Allen cried, swinging the sword at the Gnosis (with his eyes close, mind you), and surprisingly, cut its arm off. He then stabbed the glowing hot blade through the monster's heart, or what he thought was the monster's heart.

"UUGGGHHHH!" The Gnosis screamed in pain, and then died.

Everyone was silent. Allen was breathing heavily as green goo dripped from his sword.

The silence was broken, however, by someone cheering. "Alright! Waytago, Allen!" Christopher shouted from where he stood and ran up to him to give him a friendly pat on the back. "Now, that's what I'm talking about!" He than lowered his voice. "But you could've done without the whole 'in the name of love' thing." He winked.

Allen blushed.

Megan screamed. "Don't start celebrating now! Look, there's more!" She pointed to a swarm of Gnosis' making their sweet ole' way to them.

Chris couldn't help but grin. "Awesome. Ready for more, Allen?"

Allen shakily nodded. "Uh, sure..."

"Good! Just stand back ladies, we have this under control!" Christopher pulled out his own weapon, something similar to the one he gave Allen.

Megan rolled her eyes. "Men."

Shion felt completely helpless as she watch Christopher and Allen take on the Gnosis Army all by themselves. She wasn't used to being the one that stayed on the sideline. But as she watch Allen fight those monsters, she couldn't help but think that something was different about her co-worker. Maybe it was the way his eyes shined so fiercely with such emotions that nothing could stand in his way, or maybe it was the way he held that weapon of his and spoke the words of love and peace...or maybe she's just reading too much into it.

With one Gnosis left to go, Allen rushed towards it with his sword held high, ready to strike. Unfortunately for him, the Gnosis wasn't about to get any of his body parts cut up into little tiny pieces, so he wisely jumped out of the path of the charging man. Allen, unable to stop himself, ran crashing into a nearby wall. If these creatures could, this Gnosis would've been rolling on the ground laughing, but since Gnosis don't laugh, or harbor any expressions whatsoever, for that matter, he just roared really loud.

The Vector employee was slightly dazed as he stared at the clouds in the sky and the birdies that circled his head. His eyes drifted shut to block out the annoying birds that flew around him and the irritating sun. In the distance, he could hear a soft voice calling out his name...

"Allen..."

Who was that? Couldn't they just leave him alone?

"Allen!" The voice continued to call out to him, sounding more desperate.

He wanted to go back to bed. He was exhausted, fighting all those bloodthirsty creatures...

"Allen, get up!"

Allen eyes snapped open for the second time that day to the final shout of Christopher's voice. At once, he remembered that he was supposed to be fighting a huge Gnosis. He jumped to his feet, grabbed his fallen sword, and spun around to face the beast.

The Gnosis had its back towards him, as he was ready to pounce on Christopher. Allen smiled at his advantage. While the Gnosis had its back towards him, it had no chance of knowing that he was conscious and ready to defeat it.

As quietly as he could, Allen snuck up behind him, raised his sword high above his head, and slashed down as hard as he could. The beast let out a horrifying scream as it dissolve into nothingness.

Christopher panted as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Great timing, Allen, I thought I was a goner for sure."

Allen grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah..." He turned to see if Shion witness him defeating all those Gnosis and felt extremely disappointed when he noticed that his beloved chief was surrounded by a group of people with autograph books and cameras.

He sighed downheartedly. "Aw man...she wasn't watching..."

Chris felt sorry for his new friend and patted him on the back. "Hey, don't let it get to you." He said, trying to console the young man. "I'm sure she'll come around one day."

Allen plopped himself down in a nearby chair and slouched down to drown in his depression. "I don't know...I try everything I can to impress her and nothing ever works..." He sighed again.

Meanwhile, Shion was being attacked by people that wanted her autograph, camera crew, and news reporters.

"Shion, can I have your autograph?"

"You're awesome, Shion!"

"Shion, look over here! Smile for the camera!" Flash!

"Shion, marry me!"

"I love you, Shion!"

"Shion, how does it feel to be the Foundation greatest hope for survival?"

Shion was getting highly annoyed with all the publicity. She wanted to scream at them all and tell them to leave her the hell alone, but she wasn't one to be rude to her 'fans'. She glanced up to see if she could get some help from Allen and frowned when she noticed that he was in one of those 'moods' again. What was with him, anyways? Shion was afraid she would never come to understand him.

While Christopher was trying to console his sadden friend, his wife Megan, along with their three children, rushed up to them.

"That was great, dad!" Mark instantly shouted, hugging his father. "That was the greatest display of combat power I've ever seen, and I watch a lot of TV to know what I'm talking about because no one can be quite like my dad 'cause he's the greatest in the world and really knows how to fight 'cause great-great grandpa taught him everything that he knows and one day dad's gonna teach me how to kick some major monster butt!"

Everyone stared at the twelve year old boy in amazement as he finished his sentence. The kid than turned to Allen. "You were great, too, mister!"

Allen blinked. "Uh, thanks." _"At least someone thinks so..."_ He sighed and glanced at Shion.

---

A figure with beautiful long blue hair silently swoop to the large hole where the Gnosis were getting in and sealed it shut. No more Gnosis will be getting through there any time soon.

---

In the dark vastness of space, one lone figure, who hide from the planets and stayed alone for most of his life, grinned into the darkness of his cold and quiet room. Soon, something big will happen. Soon, someone will perish and lose their sanity. Soon...he will be free.

If only Soon was here sooner.

He sighed and fell into his hard, cold, nasty little bed.

He hated waiting for his time to shine...

And so, he waited for Soon to come.

---

Ah, FINALLY I got chapter five out. I'm so happy...

_**SapphireWhiteTigress**_


End file.
